A new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry (Rubus idaeus L.) hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Dafne’ is disclosed. The new variety ‘Dafne’ was obtained from open pollination of the variety ‘Amaranta’ (mother plant) (not patented) and an unknown father plant pollen.
The crossing for the new cultivar occurred in year 2012 in Altopiano della Vigolana (Trento-Italy) and it was subjected to selection in 2013, and successively tested until 2017. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been found stable and have been transmitted without change through succeeding (more than 5 years) asexual propagations by root cutting.
Plant breeder's rights were applied for with the European Union on Jan. 18, 2018. ‘Dafne’ has not been made publicly available.